It's Hinata's Ramen Now!
by FatalityMass
Summary: Hinata is pregnant and Naruto has to give up his ramen. I don't own Naruto. I hope this puts a smile on your face. One Shot!


Beep beep beep. Hinata heard the evil noise that any sane creature hated. The alarm clock. She shifted slightly. Lazily she reached out with her hand and began her blind search for the snooze button. Finally hitting the button, stopping the repetitive beeps. Hinata slowly began to rise out of the mattress. Having a bit of a hard time getting up since being 8 months pregnant has that effect. She finally noticed that her husband wasn't laying down next to her.

"Naruto-kun?" She called out with her soft voice. She waited but received no reply. Then it hit her… An aroma of the one food she had begun craving since the beginning of her pregnancy. She rose to her feet. Then made her journey to the kitchen. Cracking the door open slightly, she had her target in sight. A bowl of ramen sat on the countertop. No doubt belonging to her husband.

"It's mine now." Activating her Byakugan she scanned the room for any whiskered foes. Once she felt the coast was clear, she crept towards the prize. Not making almost any noise. Once it was within arms reach she extended her hands towards it. What she hadn't been prepared for was that the bowl was still hot. Burning her fingers slightly she jumped back a little. Only to back up into something that wasn't there before. She felt two arms wrapping around her waist and pull her closer.

"Look what I found trying to eat my ramen!" Hinata raised head to look up at the man. His blond hair cut short, his blue eyes staring into her own pale ones, and his smile. She adored that smile… Even though this was his playful one.

"Your ramen? I thought it was made for me." She said as she smiled back at him. He turned her around so they would be facing each other. She never liked the height difference. It made it harder to give him their morning kiss. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She returned the love then pointed at the ramen. "That ramen is mine now." She stated in a not so shy way. Naruto instantly conceded his ramen. Grabbing it and setting it down on the table.

"Yes ma'am!" He said almost desperately. He didn't need Hinata going through another mood swing. Those things were deadly. So much so that sixty four palms would be the least of his worries. Last time it had resulted in him "seeing the light" and admittedly really tempted to go to it. Hinayana looked at him carefully then her face began to contort. Contort into a face that was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! I-I eat all of y-your ramen!" Tears began to flow and Naruto began to curse mood swings under his breath. Grabbing hold of her hand he looked her in the eyes. Then said the first thing that popped into his head.

"It's ok! Ramen is the food of the gods! Therefore it's alright that you crave it… And take it from me! I bet the babies are loving it." Naruto smiled. Then he felt like he had messed up. She stopped crying then looked at him with a more questioning look.

"Babies?" She was under the impression they were having one child.

"Oh, yeah about that. Uhh how do I put it?" He started figuring out how to break it to Hinata she was having twins. She surprisingly is very self conscious of her body. Let's say mood swings plus her self consciousness equals pain.

"You say it as it is." She stated firmly. He rubbed the back of his head. Then proceeded to his amazing explanation. That may or may not get him killed.

"Well you see Hinata-chan, I was training in Sage Mode. Remember how I can detect life in that state?" He asked and hoped there wouldn't be a need for further explanation. Hopefully she wouldn't go nuts about her stomach getting bigger than anticipated. After all twins need more space! She nodded. He gulped as he continued. "Well I felt your life force and TWO others in your stomach." He waited a bit as this information to process.

"That's awesome! We're going to have two little ones! Why didn't you tell me?" He had already been bracing himself by throwing himself to the floor however seeing as she wasn't going to kill him he quickly regained his composure.

"I thought you would think I was calling you fat." She stared at him then smiled tenderly. Yep mood swings could be his worst enemy or best friend.

"Well next time don't hold that type of information back." She then looked at the time and realized Naruto would be late to his missions briefing if he didn't leave immediately. "Awe! I guess you better get going." Naruto blinked then saw the time.

"OH SNAP! IM GONNA BE LATE!" He quickly jumped to work. He grabbed his ninja equipment then put his shoes on quickly. "I'm sorry Hinata! When I come back I'm going to make sure to stay by your side until the babies are born!" Hinata giggled a bit. Then she gave Naruto a swift hug and kiss. He reciprocated her loving interactions with another kiss to the forehead.

"Good luck darling! I can't wait for you to get home." He smiled and waved. Actively he jumped to the rooftops and made a mad dash to the Hokage. As she watched him leave, she allowed herself to laugh a bit. Walking back to the table where the ramen still was. She sat down and smiled.

"Good it's still warm." She observed steam rolling off the top. Grabbing the chopsticks and giving thanks she thought to herself. "Sorry Naruto but it's Hinata's ramen now!"


End file.
